1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal connecting module, an electronic device, and a connector identification method thereof; more particularly, the present invention relates to a signal connecting module, an electronic device, and a connector identification method, which can detect the positions of different pins.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technology develops, many video or audio electronic devices are applied widely in variety of situation. In current audio and video products, an earphone usually uses the TRS (Tip, Ring, Sleeve) terminal as a connector. An audio and video device which combines a microphone and an earphone is disclosed, the device is also known as “earphone microphone”. The connector of this kind of device includes the left and right channels of the earphone pin and the microphone pin.
But in the prior art, the pins of the earphone or the microphone made by different companies, may have different positions of the TRS terminal; each companies may define a connector with special spec to work with their own electronic device products. Take the products of Apple Inc.® for example, the position of the microphone pin of products of Apple Inc.® is different from the position of the microphone pin of the common earphone microphone, therefore, the common earphone microphone cannot be applied to products of Apple Inc.®, and the earphone microphone of Apple Inc.® cannot be applied to common electronic device. The products cannot work with each other, such that the customers have to pay additional and unnecessary cost to buy the exclusive products.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a signal connecting module, an electronic device, and a connector identification method thereof, for detecting and applied to the connectors with different specs.